Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XIII
Nazajutrz rankiem piesze i konne wojska kozackie ruszyły z Siczy. Lubo krew nie splamiła jeszcze stepów, wojna była już rozpoczęta. Pułki szły za pułkami; rzekłbyś: szarańcza przygrzana słońcem wiosennym wyroiła się z oczeretów Czertomeliku i leci na ukraińskie niwy. W lesie za Bazawłukiem czekali już gotowi do pochodu ordyńcy. Sześć tysięcy co przebrańszych wojowników, zbrojnych nierównie lepiej od zwykłych czambułowych rabusiów, stanowiło pomoc, którą chan przysłał Zaporożcom i Chmielnickiemu. Mołojcy na ich widok wyrzucili czapki w górę. Zagrzmiały rusznice i sarnopały. Wrzaski kozackie pomieszane z hałłachowaniem tatarskim uderzyły o sklepienie niebios. Chmielnicki i Tuhaj–bej, obaj pod buńczukami, skoczyli ku sobie końmi i powitali się ceremonialnie. Sprawiono szyk pochodowy ze zwykłą Tatarom i Kozakom chyżością, po czym wojska ruszyły naprzód. Ordyńcy zajęli oba skrzydła kozackie, środek zawalił Chmielnicki z jazdą, za którą postępowała straszna piechota zaporoska, dalej „puszkary” z armatami, dalej tabor, wozy, na nich służba obozowa, zapasy żywności, wreszcie czabanowie z zapaśnymi stadami i bydłem. Przebywszy bazawłucki las pułki wypłynęły na stepy. Dzień był pogodny. Stropu nieba nie plamiła żadna chmurka. Lekki wiatr podmuchiwał z północy ku morzu, słońce grało na spisach i kwiatach pustyni. Roztoczyły się przed wojskiem Dzikie Pola jako morze bez końca, a na ten widok radość ogarnęła kozacze serca. Wielka malinowa chorągiew z Archaniołem zniżyła się po kilkakroć, witając step rodzimy, a za jej przykładem pochyliły się wszystkie buńczuki i pułkowe znamiona. Jeden okrzyk wyrwał się ze wszystkich piersi. Pułki rozwinęły się swobodnie. „Dowbysze” i teorbaniści wyjechali na czoło wojska; huknęły kotły, zadźwięczały litaury i teorbany, a do wtóru im pieśń przez tysiące głosów śpiewana wstrząsnęła powietrzem i stepem: :Hej wy stepy, wy ridnyje, :Krasnym cwitom pysanyje, :Jako more szyrokije! Teorbaniści puścili cugle i przechyleni w tył na kulbakach, z oczyma utkwionymi w niebo, uderzali o struny teorbanów; litaurzyści wyciągnąwszy ręce nad głowami bili w swoje miedziane kręgi, dowbysze grzmieli w kotły, a te wszystkie odgłosy wraz z monotonnymi słowami pieśni i przeraźliwym, niesfornym świstem piszczałek tatarskich zlały się w jakąś nutę ogromną, dziką a smętną jak sama pustynia. Upojenie ogarnęło wszystkie pułki; głowy chwiały się w takt pieśni i wreszcie zdawało się, że cały step rozśpiewany kołysze się razem z ludźmi i końmi, i chorągwiami. Spłoszone stada ptactwa zerwały się ze stepu i leciały przed wojskiem jak drugie wojsko powietrzne. Chwilami pieśń i muzyka milkły, a wówczas słychać było łopot chorągwi, tętent i parskanie koni i skrzypienie wozów taborowych podobne do krzyku łabędzi lub żurawi. Na czele, pod wielką chorągwią malinową i pod buńczukiem, jechał Chmielnicki przybrany w czerwień, na białym koniu, z pozłocistą buławą w ręku. Cały tabor poruszał się z wolna i ciągnął na północ pokrywając jak groźna fala – rzeczki, dąbrowy i mogiły, napełniając szumem i gwarem pustosz stepową. A od Czehryna, z północnego krańca pustyni, płynęła przeciw tej fali inna fala wojsk koronnych pod wodzą młodego Potockiego. Tu Zaporożcy i Tatarzy szli jakoby na wesele, z pieśnią radosną na ustach; tam poważna husaria postępowała w posępnym milczeniu, idąc niechętnie na tę walkę bez sławy. Tu pod malinową chorągwią stary, doświadczony wódz potrząsał groźnie buławą, jakby pewien zwycięstwa i zemsty; tam na czele jechał młodzieniec z twarzą zamyśloną, jakby świadom swych smutnych a bliskich przeznaczeń. Dzieliła ich jeszcze wielka przestrzeń stepu. Chmielnicki nie śpieszył się. Liczył bowiem, że im bardziej pogrąży się młody Potocki w pustynię, im dalej odsunie się od obu hetmanów, tym łatwiej będzie mógł być pokonany. A tymczasem coraz nowi zbiegowie z Czehryna, Powołoczy i wszystkich brzegowych miast ukraińskich zwiększali codziennie siły zaporoskie przynosząc zarazem wieści z przeciwnego obozu. Dowiedział się z nich Chmielnicki, że stary hetman wysłał syna z dwoma tylko tysiącami jazdy lądem, a zaś sześć tysięcy semenów i tysiąc niemieckiej piechoty bajdakami Dnieprem. Obie te siły miały rozkaz stałą z sobą utrzymać łączność, ale rozkaz został już pierwszego dnia złamany, bo bajdaki, porwane bystrym prądem Dnieprowym, wyprzedziły znacznie husarię idącą brzegiem, której pochód opóźniały niezmiernie przeprawy przez wszystkie rzeczki wpadające do Dniepru. Chmielnicki więc pragnąc, by ten rozdział powiększył się jeszcze bardziej, nie śpieszył się. Trzeciego dnia pochodu zaległ taborem koło Komyszej Wody i odpoczywał. Tymczasem podjazdy Tuhaj–beja sprowadziły języka. Było to dwóch dragonów, którzy zaraz za Czehrynem zbiegli z taboru Potockiego. Pędząc dzień i noc zdołali znacznie wyprzedzić swój obóz. Stawiono ich natychmiast przed Chmielnickim. Opowiadania ich potwierdziły to, co było już Chmielnickiemu wiadome o siłach młodego Stefana Potockiego; natomiast przynieśli mu nową wiadomość, że przywódcami semenów, płynących wraz z piechotą niemiecką na bajdakach, byli stary Barabasz i Krzeczowski. Usłyszawszy to ostatnie nazwisko Chmielnicki porwał się na równe nogi. – Krzeczowski? pułkownik regestrowych perejasławskich? – On sam, jaśnie wielmożny hetmanie! – odpowiedzieli dragoni. Chmielnicki zwrócił się do otaczających go pułkowników. – W pochód! – zakomenderował grzmiącym głosem. W niespełna godzinę później tabor ruszył naprzód, chociaż słońce już zachodziło i noc nie obiecywała być pogodną. Jakieś straszne, rude chmurzyska porozwalały się na zachodniej stronie nieba, podobne do smoków, do lewiatanów, i zbliżały się ku sobie, jakby chcąc stoczyć walkę. Tabor posuwał się w lewo, ku brzegowi Dniepru. Szli teraz cicho, bez pieśni, bez bicia w kotły, w litaury, i szybko, o ile pozwalały im trawy, tak bujne w tej okolicy, że pogrążone w nich pułki chwilami traciły się z oczu, a różnobarwne chorągwie zdawały się same płynąć po stepie. Jazda torowała drogę wozom i piechocie, które postępując z trudnością, wkrótce pozostały znacznie w tyle. Tymczasem noc pokryła stepy. Ogromny czerwony księżyc wytoczył się z wolna na niebo, ale przesłaniany co chwila chmurami rozpalał się i gasł jak lampa tłumiona powiewami wiatru. Było już dobrze z północy, gdy oczom Kozaków i Tatarów ukazały się czarne, olbrzymie masy odrzynające się wyraźnie na ciemnym tle nieba. Były to mury Kudaku. Podjazdy zakryte ciemnością zbliżyły się pod zamek tak ostrożnie i cicho, jak wilcy lub ptactwo nocne. A nuż można by ubiec niespodzianie senną fortecę! Ale nagle błyskawica na wałach rozdarła ciemności, huk straszliwy wstrząsnął skałami Dniepru i kula ognista zatoczywszy jaskrawy łuk na niebie upadła w trawy stepowe. To posępny cyklop Grodzicki dawał znać, że czuwa. – Pies jednooki! – mruknął do Tuhaj–beja Chmielnicki – widzi w nocy. Kozacy pominęli zamek – o którego wzięciu w chwili, gdy przeciw nim samym ciągnęły wojska koronne, nie mogli myśleć – i ruszyli dalej. Ale pan Grodzicki walił za nimi z dział, aż się mury zamkowe trzęsły, nie tyle, by im szkody przyczynić, gdyż przechodzili w znacznej odległości, ale aby ostrzec wojska nadpływające Dnieprem, które mogły znajdować się już niedaleko. Przede wszystkim jednak huk dział kudackich odbił się w sercu i uszach pana Skrzetuskiego. Młody rycerz, prowadzony z rozkazu Chmiela z taborem kozackim, drugiego dnia zachorował ciężko. W walce na Chortycy nie otrzymał on wprawdzie żadnej śmiertelnej rany, ale utracił tyle krwi, że niewiele w nim życia zostało. Rany jego, opatrzone po kozacku przez starego kantarzeja, otworzyły się, owładnęła nim gorączka i nocy owej leżał wpółprzytomny na kozackiej teledze, nie wiedząc o świecie bożym. Zbudziły go dopiero działa kudackie. Roztworzył oczy, podniósł się na wozie i począł rozglądać się naokoło. Kozacki tabor przemykał się w ciemnościach jak korowód mar, a zamek huczał i świecił różowymi dymami; kule ogniste podskakiwały po stepie charkocząc i warcząc jak psy rozzłoszczone, więc na ten widok taka żałość, taka tęsknota ogarnęły pana Skrzetuskiego, że gotów był i umrzeć zaraz, byle choć duszą ulecieć do swoich. Wojna! wojna! a oto on w obozie wrogów bezbronny, chory, z woza nie mogący się podnieść. Rzeczpospolita w niebezpieczeństwie, on zaś nie leci jej ratować! A tam, w Łubniach, wojska pewno już ruszają. Książę z błyskawicami w oczach lata przed szeregami, a w którą stronę buławą skinie, tam wnet trzysta kopii jakby trzysta gromów uderzy. Tu rozmaite znajome twarze zaczęły namiestnikowi stawać przed oczy. Mały Wołodyjowski leci na czele dragonów ze swoją cienką szabelką w ręku, ale to fechmistrz nad fechmistrze: z kim ją skrzyżuje, ten jakby leżał w mogile; tam znów pan Podbipięta wznosi swój katowski Zerwikaptur! Zetnie trzy głowy czy nie zetnie? Ksiądz Jaskólski ogania chorągwie i modli się z rękami do góry, lecz to dawny żołnierz, więc nie mogąc wytrzymać huknie czasem: „Bij, zabij!” A owo pancerni kładą już glewie w pół końskiego ucha, pułki ruszają naprzód, rozpędzają się, pędzą, bitwa, zawierucha! Nagle widzenie się zmienia. Przed namiestnikiem staje Helena blada, z rozpuszczonym włosem i woła: „Ratuj, bo mnie Bohun goni!” Pan Skrzetuski zrywa się z wozu, aż jakiś głos, ale już rzeczywisty, mówi do niego: – Leżże, detyno, bo zwiążę. To esauł taborowy, Zachar, któremu Chmielnicki kazał pilnować namiestnika jak oka w głowie, układa go na powrót na wozie, okrywa końską skórą i pyta jeszcze: – Szczo z toboju? Więc pan Skrzetuski przytomnieje zupełnie. Mary pierzchają. Wozy ciągną samym brzegiem Dnieprowym. Chłodny powiew dochodzi od rzeki i noc blednie. Ptactwo wodne rozpoczyna gwar poranny. – Słuchaj, Zachar! to my już minęli Kudak? – pyta pan Skrzetuski. – Minęli! – odpowiada Zaporożec. – A dokąd ciągniecie? – Ne znaju. Bytwa, każe, bude, ałe ne znaju. Na te słowa serce uderzyło radośnie w piersiach pana Skrzetuskiego. Sądził on, że Chmielnicki będzie oblegał Kudak i że od tego wojnę zacznie. Tymczasem pośpiech, z jakim Kozacy szli naprzód, pozwalał wnosić, że wojska koronne były już blisko i że właśnie Chmielnicki dlatego pominął fortecę, by nie być zmuszonym do bitwy pod jej działami. „Dziś jeszcze może wolny będę” – pomyślał namiestnik i wzniósł oczy dziękczynnie ku niebu. Ogniem i mieczem 13